


¿Cuernos?

by I_Am_Momo



Series: Es tiempo de Mystrade [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystrade is real 4 us - Promt 04#</p>
<p>La ex esposa de Greg captura una foto de Mycroft peleando con otro hombre en el parque y se la envía con el texto ‘Parece que ya se cansó de ti’. Greg se ríe al ver que el otro hombre es Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Cuernos?

Greg dejó de teclear para apoyar la cabeza contra el escritorio. Seis horas allí sentado, rellenando informes y viendo fotos a cual más grotesca. Ya se había pasado la hora de la comida y solo necesitaba un café.

—Un puñetero café y un donut de chocolate —dijo contra el escritorio.

En ese momento su móvil sonó y Greg gruñó.

—Por favor que sea un asesinato múltiple, por favor —dijo cruzando los dedos.

Abrió la bandeja de mensajes y vio el mensaje de su ex mujer.

_“¿Qué estás haciendo?”_

Greg suspiró profundamente y le respondió el mensaje antes de que se presentara allí.

_“¿Qué quieres?”_ GL

_“Creo que ese marica con el que te juntas te está poniendo los cuernos”_ Louise

_“¿Eres consciente que según tu frase yo también soy un marica?”_ GL

_“No he dicho que no lo seas.”_ Louise

_“Como sea. Ese marica trajeado te está poniendo los cuernos.”_ Louise.

Greg miró el teléfono alzando una ceja y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

_“Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y eso como lo sabes?”_ GL

_“Lo estoy viendo ahora, hablando con otro chico muy guapo.”_

Lo siguiente que recibió una fotografía, de Mycroft con gesto de preocupación agarrando la mano de un chico, alto, delgado, pálido y de cabello rizado.

Sherlock parecía bastante agobiado y Mycroft tenía la mano sujeta a la altura del pecho del detective.

—Sherlock debe de estar pasando por una crisis —dijo para sí mismo.

_“Espero que veas lo que ocurre cuando te juntas con hombres.”_ Louise

_“Sois todos unos promiscuos…”_ Louise

Greg apretó el teléfono con fuerza y se dirigió al ordenador. En el buscador puso el nombre de Mycroft y buscó la noticia donde hablaban de él y de Sherlock. Le hizo una foto a la noticia y se la envió.

Minutos después obtuvo una respuesta.

_“Eso no dice nada. Que lo sepas.”_ Louise

_“Querida. Aunque la idea de que mi novio sea un poco incestuoso me da morbo, Mycroft es solo mío y nada más que mío.”_ GL

_“Estás enfermo”_ Louise

_“Tranquila cielo. Mycroft me cuidará esta noche.”_ GL

 

 


End file.
